


city lights

by royalxunqi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Secret Relationship, all of them graduated from dream, filipina girl, idol, jeno is your boyfriend, leader jeno, nct - Freeform, ot21, secret girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalxunqi/pseuds/royalxunqi
Summary: in which every idol's secret needs to be protected, and you are lee jeno's secret.





	1. chapter 1

03.07.19 — KPOP FRIENDSHIP MNL

 

"Inang tweeted already. We cannot go inside the arena. They gave all tickets for walk ins." Tin said while holding her phone.

"What? But they said they will let everyone in." Ali groaned while scrolling through her Twitter.

"omg!! There's no chance at all! NCT Dream's performing already." Ezra sniffed. Team waiting is just watching the livestream they found in Twitter.

"What? The concert's done? that fast?" Red asked the girls. Apparently, the 4 of them did not get the chance to win themselves voucher so they went to the arena with hopes of getting inside while waiting.

"It's fast but it's worth it! Even though we were not able to go inside." Ali smiled.

"Yeah! At least we met friends along the way." Red said and hugged the girls.

"Mommy's texting me already. I have to go, girls! Who is coming?"

"me! Dad sent a message too! He's waiting at the parking." Ezra said. The two bid their goodbyes to Ali as they go to the parking lot and Tin went to buy some stuff in the mall.

Ali decided to send her mom a message.

my daughter💗  
Mom, wasn't able to go inside the arena. Will go home in a few.

mom ❤️  
That's fine. Won't you wait for them?

my daughter 💓  
Can I?

mom ❤️  
You guess ;)

Just as when I'm about to type my reply a man wearing a black jacket stood in front of me.

"Are you Ali?" He carefully asked while looking around the area.

I nodded and he signaled me to come with him. Before I know it, I was inside a black van on the road already.

—

"The Philippines is really beautiful!" Renjun excitedly said while fixing his bag.

"Exactly! I felt the love of all Filipino czennies!" Chenle added.

"Wait until all of NCT go here for a tour or fan meeting, any of them. We'd get more chance to meet them." Jaemin.

"I've heard from manager that there were people who were not able to go inside the arena though." Chenle scrolled through NCT Dream's Twitter.

The dreamies had a good time reading the tweets of the Filipino NCTzens. There was also a tweet of a fan who posted a photo of the firetruck that arrived and said that it was their 127 hyungs.

"Where is Jeno hyung? He's been missing." The maknae asked as he finished uploading the video.

"Right. He was just here earlier?" Jaemin looked around the dressing room. They are all fixing their things as they have to return to the hotel.

"I'm here now. Let's go! Manager is waiting for us." Jeno arrived and grabbed his bag. Hurrying to the van.

The van exited through a secret exit none of the fans would know. But they were wrong, when they were finally out of the parking space, the deafening screams of Filipino NCTzens can be heard.

The boys looked through the tinted mirrors to see some of the fans that are patiently waiting for them.

"Man, it must have been tiring to wait in line." Jisung grunted.

"And there's no uncertainty. They really went there for us." Jaemin drank his Americano, he noticed their leader being quiet.

"Why are you so quiet, Jeno?" Renjun asked their leader.

"Yeah. Awfully quiet. What's happening?" Chenle said while handing Jeno a bottle water.

Jeno drank from the bottle before answering Chenle, "Probably tired." He said and closed his eyes.

"Was noona able to enter?" Jisung suddenly thought of this "noona" The boys excluding Jeno looked at each other with mortified looks.

"Well, that explains." Jaemin looked at Jeno who is still sleeping while wearing his earphones.

"I can't believe noona wasn't able to see us perform live." Chenle pouted.

"I've been reading some of her tweets. She kept on joining contests but she said luck wasn't on her side." Renjun shared.


	2. chapter 2

The black van pulled into the driveway of a luxurious hotel. The man looked at Ali before smiling at her.

"We're here. You go first while I park this." The man said before handing her a face mask.

"Wear this first and wait at the lobby. They should be here any minute." He continued and handed her a black mask.

Ali was looking at him trying to recognize him.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked as he checked his phone.

"I'm NCT's manager." He introduced himself. Ali's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of her. Of course he is the manager of NCT Dream! How can she forget?

"I'm sorry, Manager Jung! I was really tired so my mind is not really working now." She apologized. Manager Jung just chuckled.

"I heard you weren't able to enter. We wouldn't want your boyfriend all sulky until we get back to Korea just because he wasn't able to see you." He grinned in which she returned with a smile.

"Thanks, manager!" She said before closing the door.

—

Chenle and Jisung are happily walking when a familiar figure sitting in the sofa lobby caught their eyes.

"Noona!!!!!" They ran fast to the girl and hugged her. Good thing the lobby is already cleared and it's only them inside.

"Hey kids." The girl greeted them.

—

Ali's POV

I am scrolling through the hashtag of the concert that took place earlier. I wasn't really dwelling over it since I was happy for those who got in to see them. Maybe it wasn't really my time yet.

"Noona!!!!!" Someone screamed. I looked at my back and saw two familiar kids running towards my direction.

I recognized them as Chenle and Jisung. My maknaes! 

 

"Hey kids!" I greeted them as they tackled me in a hug.

"Omg you guys!!! I've missed you all!!!" I added. Both of them sat beside me.

"You guys are running again!!" Another voice scolded Chenle and Jisung. I looked at where the voice was coming from when it was followed by another one.

"Ali!! It's you!!" Jaemin rushed   
to hug me with Renjun.

"Missed you guys. How was the concert?" I asked them as we all sat. Their leader is still missing.

"It was fun, noona!!" Chenle answered.

Another voice came out of nowhere, " I see you've been reunited." We all looked at Manager Jung who is with Jeno now.

"Why is that the boyfriend was the last one to see her girlfriend?" Manager Jung playfully scolded the 4 boys as Jeno fiddles with his phone.

I was staring at him when he looked from his phone and his eyes met mine.

"Uhhhh guess we have to go upstairs now!!" Jisung hurriedly said as he rush to the elevators. Jaemin, Renjun, and Chenle followed suit.

"You guys follow us upstairs. It's safer to stay in the suite than down here." Manager Jung said as he tapped Jeno's shoulder.

Jeno walked fast to decrease the gap between us before intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Missed you so much, babe. Sorry you weren't able to go inside the arena." He apologized.

"It's fine, really. I got to meet new people and experience something new so no biggie. Maybe Neo City is for me." I joked. His forehead creased at my answer.

"But I'm not in Neo City!!" He grunted.

"I love you." I said. He faced me and cupped my cheeks, "i love you, too." and placed a kiss on my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is originally posted on wattpad! 
> 
> you may reach me thru my wattpad account: royalxunqi and twitter: harriieso


End file.
